Why am I helping this kid
by White kyuubi son goku
Summary: Self insert story blah blah came across Issei about to die bla blah ends up dying with him because of the other fallen angels joining in blah blah became a devil also M because it's High school DXD and my love for swearing.
1. Authors note

"So new story basically still working on chapter one just putting this here


	2. Chapter 1 fuck life

Why am I making another story because fuck you that's why okay.

 _"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity, insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change."-_ Vass Mentenegro Far Cry 3

"So how ya doing"-Regular fucking speech

'The fuck type of shit is this'-thoughts

 _I'm gonna rip of ye head and shove it so far up my ass-_ All dragons

You know most guys when they wake up naked next to an equally naked girl who is one of the most lusted after in the whole school would either freak out or perv out I'm not most guys, so with a simple pushed I pushed the girl known as Rias Gremory off my queen size bed, I simply ignored her shouting and went to my bathroom and looked straight in the mirror to review my features that I do every morning before I take a shower, 6'5 black male with a short black afro, and a small goatee with very dark brown eyes that were bloodshot like I hammered whiskey all night. I splashed a little water on my face before grabbing my towel and started showering, brushing my teeth, simple morning activities. I went back to my room when I was finished to see Rias still there sitting on my bed I headed to my dresser grabbing clothes and underwear before heading back to the bathroom to change into simple day clothes which was my signature brown leather jacket that everyone knows me for, some black graffiti stained jeans, a black and red sleeves T-shirt, and some black combat boots. "Alright" I said finally speaking up, "why the fuck am I still alive" wanting to get straight to the point since I'm not that guy who likes to fuck around. "Later when school is over I'll reveal everything to you," was her to me annoying response.

 **A few moments later**

I found myself on the walk to school remembering last night and how I died because I was too cocky and didn't account for that lady to have backup.

 **Obligatory Flashback to last night third person**

"Issei can you die for me" Raynare asked to Issei's confusion, "Eh?" He asked "sorry, could you repeat that?" She responded again before transforming and formed a spear of light, but before she could throw it a weapon from the background curved towards her body while she didn't see it her instincts told her to dodge and she was lucky as the instant she was an inch from the path she saw a flaming disc before it landed in front of Issei's body and the flames died down showing it's actual design (AN I tried to think of how to describe it good but I can't just look up Axel's Eternal Flames)

"I know the kid's a pervert but you don't have to kill him." I said walking onto the scenes with the same weapon in my left hand before the one embedded in the ground disappeared in a burst of flames before reforming in my hands in another burst of flames. "You" Raynare said, "I know you, you're the other target Mitlett was tasked to handle, it seems I can kill two birds with one stone tonight." I retorted "You'll find this bird can fight back." After I said that I caused a giant ring of fire to form around both of us trapping Raynare with me. :Getting to hot for ya?" I asked, "come here I'll make it all stop, BURN BABY" I said before yelling at the end as I caused the ground to look like molten rock but it was still quite solid only causing the heat to rise up even more making Raynare sweat even more then she was at the start. She tried to fly up above the ring but I simply made the fire rise along with her, when she tried to simply fly through and endure the flames I made the flare up causing her to instintly fly back away from the. I decided then to bring her back to the ground by throwing both of my chakrams at her distracted back, and as they hit her one of them cut off one of her wings, but before I could continue something was felt just outside my senses causing me to Dodge left, but a sharp pain and a light spear went through my right lung. "FUCK" I yelled loudly in pain as my lapse in concentration made the fire wall I put up go down and the ground turned back to normal as I fell to one of my knee three others flew to the ground with the same wings as Raynare but I didn't know her name until one of the females spoke up I noted she was taller then the second one who came with her. "Raynare how could you let this human beat you down like this?" She asked "and why are you fighting my target?" The smaller one asked and at that I couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh at that even with a skwered lung and with a shaky voice I said "a small Poppet like you couldn't kill me on my worst days." She retorted angrily "then how did I hit you this time?" I then said out loud "it seems I'm on my last legs good" and to their confusion I got up on shaky legs before summoning another weapon this time a large claymore (Saix's claymore Lunatic) and with a soft voice but it was heard by everyone I said "Moon shine down" while it's not a full powered transformation I had glowing yellow eyes and my hair was now more wild looking before I disappeared and reappeared behind them noticing Issei had a hole in his chest. "Dammit it seems like I missed" was all I said before powering down and falling face first to the ground as my weapon desummoned itself the fallen angels and already flown off before a red light fill the air as the last thing I saw was red hair, 'annoyingly bright' was my last thoughts before succumbing to darkness

 **So this chapter is done tell me what you think blah blah tell me where to improve blah blah blah favorite follow blah blah tell me why do I have to read these note cards again me**

Because fuck you that's why I know I'm shitty and so do you but I at least can adhere to the fans

 **You heard me guys so yeah do that bye**


	3. Not a chapter character explanation

This is a not chapter I'm explaining my somewhat of a self insert oc character Alex

Alex is a 6'5 light skinned African American who got into a student exchange program to get to Kuoh

He has a little brother that he would kill for if people mess with him named Jerry

His scared gear is called the 13 it can summon for what is known 13 different sets of weapons the weapons are basically the Organization 13 weapons a villain group from the game series Kingdom Hearts

He prefer dark colored clothes, sweets, sleeping in the daytime but school interferes with that, and quiet places

Because of the 13 he is prone to bouts of insanity because it basically gives him minor Multiple personality disorder from taking on the personalities of the previous weilders when he was changed into a devil the effects were basically turned up to eleven he'll either be extremely calm an insane pyro maniac or a sadistic fuck

Alex is also an avid boxer and parkourist he has done boxing for two years and parkour for five he usually gets into street fights in kuoh because of his situation

He did not know any Japanese when he got to Japan he had a translator to help him while he tried learning it

Fourth wall breaks will be there every now and then from Alex

 **When we get to the Kokabiel fight I have a perfect scene in my mind I won't tell you too much but it will be based off of a scene in a game I like called Prototype 2 bye bye**


	4. Author Note

**Okay I forgot people can still discover this shitshow of a fanfic the reason I haven't updated yet is that I am taking writing classes.** Que applause **Yes yes my adoring fans I am becoming a better writer and you will all be able to enjoy my stories even more with better grammar longer chapters and finally no more fucking previews that was a mistake on my part and I apologize also there will be way more references to all of our favorite abridged shows Codement None Piece Soul Whatever Dragon Ball Z Abridged Hellsing Abridged Yu Gi Oh Abridged and many more So expect more laughs expect less edginess and expect longer waiting time between chapters cause I want to average 5000 words per chapter and thats on a bad day so expect it dread it run from it destiny always arrive**

Wrong franchise

 **Oh crap my bad also I will try to swear less actually should i just straight up redo these chapters cause I know suddenly swearing less will seem weird in continuity please vote in the review section also I do not wish to really give a relationship to my character as in real life I am more of an introvert hiding behind a sarcastic asshole the only reason I'm saying this cause it's the internet and no one really gives a fuck about people in real life so yeah right now I am working on this chapter and making it real nice. Toodles**


End file.
